Marauders Madness
by CottonCandyBubbleMaker
Summary: What will the Marauers do when two girls come to the school and start beating them at their own game? Read and Review PLEASE! SB/OC JP/LE
1. The Start of the New Year

Chapter One

"I call her!" James shook his head,

"That's not fair!" James cried, the two were fighting over some girl across the street from the market where they were sitting,

She had long brown hair to her waist, with the most beautiful ice blue eyes surrounded by dark eyelashes. Just looking at the girl had made James and Sirius drool. Remus who was sitting next to them just tensed. When getting back his composure Sirius looked at his friends,

"What about Lily?" Sirius asked "You have been in love with her since first year. You can't forget about her now can you?" James frowned and shook his head.

"I guess your right" James looked back up to Remus, "What about you Moony. You never call dibs on anyone." Remus shrugged still watching the girl across the street.

"Stop looking at her, Moony! I called her! I have dibs!" Sirius pointed out. James laughed,

"If you called dibs then why don't you go and talk to her?"

"I am waiting for my moment!" James laughed some more and Remus even chuckled. "Why do you care you have spent five years trying to get some girl to notice you?"

"Its because of that that you should just go and talk to her now!"

"No I want to wait for just the right moment!" Sirius grinned. "So that was awesome wasn't it Mooney? By seeing that girl walk by we got James to stop talking about Lily! That girl that walked by is going to be my new lucky charm!" Remus laughed nervously and James glared and the two.

Later that same day James and Sirius had gone off to look at some Quidditch brooms.

"What do you think of this one?" James asked.

"I think the girls will love the pink. But every single guy you know and don't know will be nagged for the rest of your life." James frowned, "Which as we all know is very short!"

"Why do you say that?" asked James with a sigh

"Because I'm going to kill you if you buy that bloody broom its ridiculous!" James rolled his eyes.

"So where do you think Mooney has gone off to?" The guys looked around and then Sirius spotted him. He was across the street talking with some girl with long brown hair. The girl had her back turned to them but they could see that Remus was smiling and laughing with her.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" soughed Sirius. "That's the girl I called!"

"Sirius! How often do you see Mooney talking to some girl?" James asked as he held him back. Sirius looked from James to Remus and then shook his head.

"Fine. But only this once!" Sirius huffed and stopped back into the store. James gave a small laugh and went over to Remus.

"I still cant believe you did it!" Remus smiled at the girl. The girl grinned and laughed.

"It was the hardest thing I ever did. But it was all worth it in the end. I mean after all…" she smiled up at him, "I got to see you" James gagged silently as he stood next to Remus and looked at the girl. She was even more beautiful as you got closer. Her ice blue eyes had a sparkle to them and her month was faintly pink but there was no makeup on her face, it was all real, she was a real beauty.

"Oh um Rose this is my friend James" Remus pointed to James and then to the girl, "James this is Rose" James nodded and smiled to her and then looked back to his friend who had turned a very nice shade of red.

"Sirius it peeved off that you stole his" He looked over to Rose and then grinned, "dib" Remus chocked and looked over to Rose who just shrugged.

"I don't know who this Sirius is, but I know that Remus is just amazing." She grinned and hooked an arm through Remus'. Remus blushed some more. "Will you excuse us, James?" she asked with a brilliant smile. James nodded in awe that someone could smile so wonderfully. She giggled and pulled Remus down the street towards an ice cream shoppe.

"So?" Sirius came up behind James. "Whats she like?" James continued staring after his friend and the lovely girl at his side. It took Sirius several moments to get James' attention as well as several pokes.

"She's beautiful. Her smile, her laugh, and oh my gosh her eyes!" James sighed, "She's just beautiful" Sirius' eyes widened,

"What about Lily?" Sirius asked dumfounded

"Who?"


	2. Twists and Turns

**Chapter Two**

The train ride to the school was very long and very stressful. Sirius was not talking to Remus and Remus refused to talk to James about Rose. So the three of them sat together in a compartment not talking just sitting there doing nothing. Not even when their other friend Peter came in did they speak up.

Soon the castle came into view and they were all transported inside to the great hall.

Again the boys all sat together but didn't utter a single word.

The headmaster rose from his seat and soon everyone was listening to his introduction speech. When he was done he smiled and waved his hands to a pair of hooded figures on his right,

"There are two new students this year that are in the fifth and sixth years." We waved two cloaked figures to his side. The crowd all stared as the figures lowered their hoods and reviled two young girls. One of which was Rose and another who must have been her sister since the only difference between them was that the other girl had shorter hair that went past her shoulders. "Please help me in welcoming, Rose and Serenity. They have been transferred from our sister school in the Americas. The girls have been sorted into the Gryffindor house, so please welcome them." The girls waved nervously. "Now Remus Lupin would you please come forward." Remus blushed and came up to the headmaster.

The headmaster bent down and whispered something in his ear and Remus nodded. "Mr. Lupin here will be showing the two ladies around so teachers please excuse his absences if he is ever late and please let him out a bit early, and students please help Mr. Lupin to introduce yourselves to our newcomers." the headmaster smiled and then waved Remus and the girls out of the great hall so that Remus could show the girls around.

Once outside of the great hall Remus stopped the girls and looked at them nervously. "So what do you guys want to see?" The girls smiled at him and he knew it was going to be a long night.

Remus sighed as he came into the bedroom where his friends lay up right in their beds waiting for his return.

"So…" James sighed "What was it like showing around the most beautiful girls in the world?" Sirius rolled his eyes at James' dreamy face.

"Ya Remmy, what was it like?"

"Well I think we can talk about it later" Remus gulped. " I mean its soo close to the full moon that I'm feeling pretty ill" James and Sirius rolled their eyes and reluctantly left him alone.

Remus sat on his bed the next morning thinking of old times and his family. He remembered his mother playing with him and his twin sister Dawn. Then there was Dusk their younger sister. Dusk had caused so many arguments between his mother and father and as Remus had found out later Dusk had not been his father's child which was what promoted all of their arguments. So finally after only a year after he was bitten his mother could not stand the arguments and on top of that a monster for a son so she left and took his sisters with her. For awhile he and his father got along just fine. Until just like his mother, his father left him too. At the age of ten Remus had to learn to live by himself. Of corse his father had a house for him and paid for everything he would ever need and want. But he was never around. No one was ever around, no one was ever there for him, until he came to Hogwarts and met James and Sirius. There was no way he could tell his friends about his sisters. If they knew there would be so many questions and he wouldn't have answers to any of them. Then there was the matter of his sisters, everyone pretty much knew that he was a werewolf even if they didn't say anything. It was pretty much easy guessing since he missed days only around the full moon. But what of his sisters if people knew he had sisters then they would be criticized for having him for a brother. He couldn't do that to them. Maybe that was the reason why his mother took them away and never looked back, or at least that was what he liked to think. Remus sighed and thought of the upcoming year. Little did he know that his would was going to be turned upside down and twirled all around.


	3. So it Begins

**Chapter Three**

"Remus could you pass the milk?" Rose asked sweetly. Remus blushed and passed it to her. Serenity who was settled in next to her smiled at him across the table. "So were do we go first Remmy?"

"I ah…" Remus stuttered. James and Sirius laughed as they hear their friend turn red and stutter some more.

"James Potter at your service" James bowed to the girls. The girls' eye brows raised with question it was almost as if they thought he had dared talk them. Sirius also bowed and also got the same look from them. Remus seeing the weird looks on the girls' faces coughed and then introduced them to his friends.

"I don't like them" said Serenity. Rose nodded.

"They smell funny" Sirius and James shot up straight shock evident on their faces.

"Everyone likes us" Sirius said,

"Not us!" smiled Rose. "We don't have to eat near them do we?" Serenity coughed,

"Ya I think I'm going to throw up!" Remus choked on the orange juice that he had tried to sip.

"Um girls, these are my friends" Serenity smiled

"Yes they may have been your friends yesterday." She smiled some more "But that doesn't mean they have to be your friends today or any other future day!" she said sweetly. Remus shook his head and got up from the table. "Remmy, where are you going?" Rose held her hand up when Serenity tried to follow Remus out of the great hall,

"No stay" Rose turned her attention over to the boys still standing next to them who were still looking dumbfounded. "I think we need to talk" She said in her sweet voice. She then motioned the guys to the opposite side of the table.

"Please" Serenity said her voice also very sweet.

The guys shook themselves out of their funk and sat down across from the girls.

"I realize that you have been friends with Remus for a long while" Rose stated, "But I think its time for you to make friends with some one else" Serenity nodded.

"My sister and I have decided" Serenity pointed to Rose. "That we are going to keep Remus" Rose grinned,

"We are not going to hurt him or anything. Mind you. We are just going to play with him!" She smiled. The guys across from them glared in a state of shock.

"You cant do that!" James told them. The girls smiled and Rose leaned closer to James,

"Yes we can and we will. So stay out of our way" She smiled again and then nudged her head at her sister telling her that they should go.

"I cant believe it!" Sirius slammed his fist on the table in the common room. James sighed he was sitting at the table with his feet up on the table. "They can't get away with this" he vented.

"I agree, how are we going to make him understand that he cant be around those girls?"

"I don't know!" sitting down he put a fist under his chin "We have to do something! They just can't steal our best friend!"

"But what can we do?"

"Well…" Sirius grinned, "What we do best!"

Upstairs in the girl's dormitory the girls were doing much of the same thing.

"Serenity hand me that bottle" Rose held out her hand, "ok. Now we need some lavender and some orange lemon grass" She nodded as her sister put the ingredients into the huge bowl they were mixing with. "Ok my sister. We are going to have to do this in a few hours. When the boys are sure to be asleep." Serenity nodded and grinned.

"It's a good thing that Remus was not feeling so well today and he had to go to the hospital wing after dinner. He would have known we were up to something!"

"He does catch up quickly! He doesn't even know us very well and he could tell that we were doing something that we were not supposed to"

"I think that that's really great of him to know people so quickly"

"Ya maybe for other people. I don't want him to know us just yet. I want to mess with his head first!"

"I agree. It's always fun to mess with people's heads" Rose smiled,

"I agree"


	4. Pranks and Explanations

**Authors Note- Thank you to those who reviewed the story! **

**Chapter Four**

There were voices all around them. The kept saying the same thing. "What is that smell?." Sirius and James looked around them and saw their classmates plugging their noses and waving their hands in front of their faces. "It's them." The voices kept saying.

"James, what are they talking about?" James who was sitting next to Sirius, shrugged.

"I don't know" As James spoke in walked the beauty queens. They sashayed into the room with utter grace that left every guy staring. They stopped right in front of James and Sirius and Rose was the first to speak up,

"Well, well, don't we smell nice today?" She asked Sirius. Sirius glared up at her,

"What did you do?"

"Me?" she asked sweetly with utter innocence. "Why would I do anything to you? And here I thought I was complimenting you" she pouted

Sirius glared at her with utter hatred. James did the same.

"Now boys," Serenity clipped in, "My sister would never do anything to jeopardize your friendship with Remus." She looked over to her sister, "Now would you?" Rose gasped and held a hand to her heart.

"I would never!" The girls grinned and walked away.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, James?"

"I think we need to get to work, faster!"

"I couldn't agree more Prongs"

The next morning the girls woke up to peace and quiet. Not a sound about them. Which was weird because the girl next to them snored as if there was something large and gewy caught in her throat.

Rose looked over to Serenity and her sister did the same.

"They changed our clocks" Rose stated,

"Amateurs" They laughed.

"Do you think they have woken up yet?" James asked. They both laughed as they heard screams coming from the girls dormitories.

"Well I don't know Prongs" Sirius teased. "Let's get to work on the next one!" they both grinned and left the common room to plot some more evil deeds.

When they had made their way to the library they passed the hospital wing.

"Hey Prongs, let's go visit Mooney" Sirius nodded,

"Yes let's" The guys went inside the hospital wing and looked around to find Remus. They eventually found him huddled in a corner with an angry man leaning over him.

"Remus we have talked about this!" The man said, "You are not to talk to them or see them!" Remus mumbled something inaudible to the eavesdroppers. "That's no excuse Remus. We agreed that you would never talk to them and they would never talk to you. It was all part of the deal. Why do you always have to screw up my deals? Do you not remember all the arguments that we had before they left? Do you want to go through that again?" Remus shook his head. "Good then you need to stop this right away! It cannot ever happen again!" Remus nodded again. "Ok so we are on the same page then. Good" the man shuffled his feet a bit. "So once this" he waved his arms near Remus "this sickness is over. I want you to get rid of all connections." Remus sadly nodded his head. The man nodded and patted Remus' shoulder "You have made a very wise choice. Now I will see you later" with that the man left.

"What do you think he was talking about, Prongs?" James shook his head.

"I don't know but I think that we should give Mooney a break. That guy really wore him out"

The week progressed slowly. As James and Sirius pranked the girls every change they got and the girls did the same to them. It was amazing how fast they went from hatred to pure fury.

But by the time the new week rolled around the guys had had enough. They were planning something soo mean to pull on the girls that the girls were for sure to get kicked out of school. They were going to make it look as if the girls had done it.

That night the girls snuck out of their room as did the boys (unknowingly) and they headed off in the same direction (unknowingly to the same destination). They made it to the great hall (separately) and began setting up the pranks. Luckily they did not see the opposing team and so they were both very proud that they were finally going to get rid of the others. So the next morning all of them got and went happily into the great hall to see the last of their nemeses'. Although upon walking into the great hall and surveying the mess things changed. The great hall had been splattered with bright pink paint with stacks of glitter scattered almost everywhere. Then to top it all off more paint fell from the sky/ceiling causing the great hall to look as if it were raining on the inside but instead of rain it was big blobs.

The headmaster seeing the four of them at the doors to the great hall sighed and began making his way to them. When reaching them he ushered them out of the room not uttering a word. He just signaled them to follow him. Where they were headed was very clear.

The headmaster's office looked dark that day. It was as if he had cast a gray cloud over head and had made everything turn gray.

"I am very disappointed in you all" He said behind his desk. " I know that you both care very much for Mr. Lupin, but to cause such an incident in my school is just not appreciated." He sighed. " I am afraid I am going to have to expel you all" Rose shot to her feet

"You can't do that! Remus needs us. You know that!" shocked James rose to his feet and pointed at the two girls,

"Remus does not need them! They are only friends with him because they know he is a werewolf and they think it's cool" Albus smiled slightly,

"I am afraid that that just doesn't help your case"

"But you can't let them stay! They are using our best friend as a play toy!" Sirius cried from behind James. Rose shook her head and asked the guys,

"So you don't care if we all get expelled? Just as long as Remus is protected?"

"No I don't care if we are all expelled so long as Remus is safe from people like you! You just use him for your stupid cool factors. Use him now … discard him latter?" James said asked angrily.

Rose and Serenity shared a secretive look.

"Ok" Rose smiled at them, "You know you guys are pretty good friends" Sirius stood up next to James,

"That's what friends are for!"

"I agree" Rose nodded. She turned to the headmaster, " I am sorry for the mess headmaster. My sister and I just wanted to make sure our brother was being taken care of" The headmaster nodded.

"I would hope that the next time you will not go so far?" Rose and Serenity nodded in agreement." Then wish you would all get to class before you are late." He waved them away. "Off you go!" James and Sirius looked from the headmaster to the two girls who were heading towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Sirius hurried after them, "What do you mean 'your brother?' Remus doesn't have any siblings!" Rose and Serenity smiled at them.

"Don't worry about it" said Rose and she put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "We won't bother you anymore. I would hope that you would do the same and leave us alone." James nodded to them and pulled Sirius away.

"Of corse we will keep our word that we will not get you again, but what about you guys?"

"We always keep our word" Rose said even more sweeter then she normally spoke. She nodded to her sister and they went down the hall towards their classes.

"Sirius, do you think they were telling the truth?" James asked. Sirius shook his head,

"I don't know Prongs; I think we need to ask Mooney"

"While we are at it we should talk about that man that was talking to him. I got a bad feeling about him"

"Me too Prongs"

"I think that we should go see him now, Padfoot" Sirius nodded,

"No time like the present" He looked back to James instead of down the hall were the girls had gone off, "You don't really think that Mooney would lie and tell us that he didn't have any siblings, do you? Those girls can't be right. Besides that, they don't look anything like Money!"


	5. Fill in the Blanks Please!

**Chapter Five**

Remus. James and Sirius all sat in the common room together facing the fire. They were all silent for they were all processing the new information they had just received. James and Sirius were thinking on Remus' new siblings that he had never told them about and Remus was thinking about his sisters and his best friends not liking each other and what a problem that was going to be.

"Are you alright Remmy?" asked Serenity from behind them. He turned and nodded to her and to Rose who was next to her.

"I'm fine you guys" He looked at his watch, "you guys should really go to bed it's really late." Rose nodded to Serenity who turned slowly and walked out of the room, looking behind her before turning the corner to the girl's dorm.

"What's bothering you?" Rose asked and sat at his feet looking up to him with worried eyes.

"Nothing. I am just having a hard time processing everything" Rose sighed,

"Remus if you want us to leave-" Remus shook his head,

"We have already missed out on so much" Rose nodded and placed her hand on his.

"We can work this out just as long as _he_ doesn't find out" He nodded.

"He came to me the other day" That got the attention of James and Sirius who instead of glaring at Rose were now looking at Remus as he told them of how a man had come and talked to him about getting rid of Rose and Serenity. The man had wanted Remus to ignore the girls and make them go away and reluctantly he had agreed.

"But you can't do that" Rose pleaded. Remus nodded,

"We will come up with something" Rose agreed and laid her head on his knee.

"So how far apart are you two?" Sirius asked staring at the two of them at the end of the sofa. James equally interested leaned back in his position in the middle of Remus and Sirius. Rose answered,

"We are about five maybe six minutes apart" The others eyes widened,

"Your twins?" Sirius asked

"How else could we be only that far apart?" she asked sarcastically, but then remembering she should be nice to them she added "I know we don't look alike. It's because we are fraternal. But none the less we are twins."

"What about Serenity?"

"She was born about a year after us. Although we don't have the same father, thankfully" Remus' head lowered to meet his sisters eyes,

"You met him?" Rose nodded.

"We lived with him for awhile" Remus' eyes widened.

"You lived with him? When?" Rose lowered her eyes,

"When we were first separated"

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry" He bent down and hugged her, "If I would have known"

"We were eight, Remus. There was nothing you could have done"

"When did you leave him?"

"When Serenity turned ten. So five years ago"

"So when you came back that night-" He trailed off and Rose nodded.

"We couldn't see each other in human form, Remus. So that's why Serenity and I always came in that form"

" I thought you were just teasing me"

" We wouldn't do that to you" Remus nodded now understanding why his sisters had come to see him for a few years after they were told to stay away from each other, that is until _he_ told them to go away.

"I told you guys to go away" His head bowed. "Did he hurt you guys?" Rose shook her head.

"I'm still not understanding. How did they come and see you?" Roses eyes widened and she shook her head at her brother. Remus did the same a little calmer then she had.

"My sisters I'm afraid to say were the first to visit me while I am a werewolf" James and Sirius stared,

"What do you mean? Are they werewolves too?" Remus shook his head.

"No. You guys became animagus' to keep me company when I turn. But my sisters were the first to come up with the idea to turn into another animal to be with me"

"But we had to study for years before we could do it" Sirius pointed out. Rose smiled over to him,

"My sister and I are apparently smarter than you guys" Sirius glared at her

"Well at least _we_ have been keeping him company these past few years, unlike you"

"Because I couldn't!"

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Now the two were face to face in a heated battle.

"I would have if I could!" Rose stuck her finger in his chest

"What stopped you? Was it the fact that he might have broken your nail if he had gotten a little to rowdy?" Rose gasped,

"You think I care more about my nails then I do my own brother?"

"Yes!"

"Well for your information, mister" she placed her hands on her hips. " We couldn't see each other because our mother put up a charm to make it where we couldn't even write to each other! Let alone see each other!" Sirius was taken aback and calmed down a bit,

"So how can you see him now?" Rose sighed and looked at her brother. Then back to Sirius.

"Because my mother lifted the charm" Remus got up from the sofa and stared down at her.

"What do you mean she lifted it?" Rose let out a breath and gulped,

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, Remmy" She looked up at him her eyes sparkling with tears. "Mother died and that's why the charm are lifted"

"Mothers dead?" Remus sighed and sat back down. He had almost missed the sofa because he was so struck back.

"She died a few years ago. The only reason we didn't get here sooner is because of our headmistress. She found out while we were still in school that mum had died and decided to keep us for a few summers." She walked over to Remus and Sirius followed. "Serenity and I only got away from her because we were expelled from school." She shrugged when her brother gave her a dirty look "When we got out we ran into Albus. He was the one who told us were you were and he let me go and talk to you that day over the summer break. The only condition he had for taking us in was that we were to pretend to use you. I guess some one has gone around the school is telling everyone what you are. He wanted to make sure it was not your friends." She waved to James and Sirius, "So we pulled some pranks on them and after a while of that…here we are"

"It had to have been Snivellus" Sirius said as he sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Remus.

"Whoever it is" Rose stated, "We have to find him and do something about his mouth. Or my brother's reputation is screwed."

"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked her. Remus shook his head

"Don't talk to me like I'm not here!" Rose ignored him.

"We have to wheedle the big mouth out" Sirius nodded

"I agree"

"Uh hello!" Remus waved his hands in their faces, "I'm right here!"

The two continued to ignore him and James got up and put an arm on Roses shoulder.

"So I guess we are going to be partners then hun?" Rose agreed but Sirius glared at her and James.

**Authors Note- Please review! I would like to know if Im doing a good job or not. Or if you have any ideas… that sort of thing.**

**Thank you for reading… come back soon!**


	6. Truce?

**Authors Note- Thank you to all of those people who reviewed. I hope that this will be better...**

Chapter Six

Sirius was sitting all alone in the library the next morning when in came Rose who sat down beside him.

"I know you don't like me" she started "But I want to make sure my brother has a chance in this world to do what he wants to do. If people find out that he is a werewolf, then he can't do anything. So I'm asking you to please help me and my sister to find out who is doing this and to stop them" Sirius paused as if thinking about it,

"I told James I would do it" Rose shuffled a bit in her seat,

"I just wanted to make sure"

"I just don't understand it" Sirius said exasperated "You guys are so different! You and Serenity are like polar opposites of Remus you don't even look or act like him!" Rose nodded,

"I know" She put her arms on the table, "My mother was furious when Serenity and I would do anything remotely close to what Remus would do. It was as if she hated him or something. So we had to change our whole look and the way we acted. The only real thing we don't have in common with Remus is our looks. We look so much like our mother and he doesn't look anything like her. So Serenity and I took on her personality hoping that since it was the opposite of him that maybe we could get by." She sighed, "When she died I guess we were just so used to our fake selves that we just stayed as such." She shrugged, "I realize it must be hard to be around Serenity and I because of the way we act and such. So we are going to try and act normal again. Try to be ourselves. Although it has been a long time since we were allowed to be ourselves, so give us some time." Sirius nodded and smiled a bit,

"Hand around with us long enough and I think your 'perfect' facade will all fall away!" Rose laughed nervously.

"I really hope so. Remus seems to be very weirded out by us. I really want my brother to be comfortable around us. He is my brother after all!" Sirius nodded.

"You know" he smirked, "Your not so bad when your not acting like you are _all_ that"

"Ya? Well wait till you actually see the real me! I bet you won't think so then!" curious Sirius leaned forward and put an elbow on the table and his head on his hand,

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…I have glasses for one and like Remus I _love_ to study! I really like to suck up all the information I can. I like to know what's going on where ever I am whenever I look around! So I guess you can say I'm a nerd just like my brother" she giggled to herself.

"Your brothers not a nerd, books and information just seem to get glued to him and his brain" Rose laughed again,

"Ya, well the same thing happens to me" Sirius laughed as well,

"Its hard to picture you with glasses and a book under your nose" She shrugged,

"Ya well since we are done pretending I think I would like to go back to the way things were. I really have missed out on soo much." She looked dreamily at his book, "Mind if I have a look?" Sirius shook his head,

"Go for it" and handed it to her. She gave it a look and then smirked,

"You know" she smiled at him "When Remus and I were little we used to read these kind of text books as fast as we could. Then who ever finished first would get to write up a test for the other. It was a lot of fun!" Sirius sank back in his chair.

"How often did _you_ win?"

"Actually" she giggled "We either ended up in a tie or we both won fifty percent of the time"

"So you guys won equal amount of times?" She nodded,

"Although, I did let him win a few times" They laughed, "Well here's your book back" she handed it to him.

"What your not going to read it?" She shook her head and got up from the table.

"Thanks for agreeing to help us with Remus"

"He's my best friend. I would do anything for him" Rose nodded and walked over to the door which was not too far from him.

"Thank you for being a good friend to him" Sirius gave her a small smile and Rose even noted a small blush on his cheeks, "By the way" She smirked, "Remus and I read that book your holding, when we were five!" and with that she walked out of the library with a smile on her face in search of her sister.

When finding her Rose did a double take on what she was seeing. Serenity was sitting only a breath apart from some Slytherin with dark brown hair and it looked like brown eyes. When Serenity saw her sister she jerked a little and whispered something to the guy next to her and then walked over to Rose.

"It doesn't look like what your thinking Rose" Rose gave a death glare to the guy that sent him running and then she turned to look at her little sister in anger,

"Serenity we talked about this!"

"No! You talked! You never listened to what I had to say!" Rose placed her hands on her hips,

"You got two seconds"

"Ok well." She paused and shuffled her feet a bit "I have been doing some thinking. I know that you don't like the way we have had to act for the past five or six years. But come on! We are soo good at it! Don't you like getting everything you want from any guy we can con?" Rose shook her head,

"You sound more and more like her everyday"

"Mother was and honest person" Rose huffed,

"Yes! When she wanted to be!" Rose lifted her arms to her sisters shoulders, "We only made up this act to make sure she never hurt us! Now she's gone! We need to go back to normal!"

"Maybe I like the way I am!" Serenity huffed "Maybe I don't want to change again!" Rose sighed and removed her hands,

"Do whatever you want Serenity. Your old enough to do so. I'm just trying to tell you that you don't have to be like she wanted you to be. You can be your own person." Rose shrugged. "I just want you to be happy. I want you to be yourself" Serenity folded her arms and nodded,

"Im happy being this way. I have been doing it for so long it is just a part of me. It is who I am. If you don't like it then you don't like me." Rose shook her head,

"That's not what I'm saying"

"Than let me be who I am" Rose lowered her head and nodded. "Ok?" She paused and her sister nodded, "So let's get started on some plans to get our brother out of this mess, shall we?"

**Authors Note- If you could please reivew and tell me what you think...even if its bad! **

**Thank you for reading ... come back soon!**


End file.
